Dimension
by Mcjolley85
Summary: Though I did not want to go this route, here it is. Characters are from Twilight, BUT the story is nothing like Twilight. You will discover the significance of each chapters title as you read on. This is a LOVE story based on the real events that could possibly occur one day in another reality,dimension or more likely your head.;) Please continue description in chapter one.
1. Dust in the Wind

**Introduction: Though I did not want to go this route, here it is. Characters are from Twilight, BUT the story is nothing like Twilight. Imagine them as you will, but they are somewhat different. You will discover the significance of each chapters title as you read on. This is a LOVE story based on the real events that could possibly occur one day in another reality,dimension or more than likely your imagination. The characters in this story do not sparkle or wear fluffy caked white powder on their face. They are NOT vampires nor will they ever be. If you are not a fan of Profanity and you believe it is a product of an unsophisticated mind, fuck off! haha JK. The characters have a mind of their own. There will be profanity, there will be sex, there will be times you have to get up and leave the room. There will be times you have to stop and think because your mind cannot grasp what exactly just happened. This is not a story to read at work. In fact, I recommend you find a remote desert island...grab a comfy chair, pack of smokes and beer. Put on those ballet slippers because this one will have you on your toes. Also, disregard everything I just said as you are about to take a ride through another universe where the rules we live by no longer apply. _  
_**

**Side Note - I will update weekly. Every Tuesday. **

**Chapter 1: Dust in the Wind**

All you need to know now is that in the end you will understand everything and still know nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dust in the Wind

There is this theory that if you love something, then let it go; If it comes back to you then you will know. Fuck, maybe that's a Christina Aguilera song. I don't know. What I DO know is Everything that I thought I knew , has completely changed. The world as I know it, will never be the same. The life I have known is like dust in the wind, shit, that's another song. There's gotta be a better way to explain this. Well if you're reading this, it's probably because I'm no longer here, or should I say there. The place I once existed, the place where you are reading this is not a place but a time. I say that it is a time and not a place because there is a reason for everything. There is a reason you need to read this in your time NOW.

What you should know before you continue is, I am gone. I have been long gone for a very long time. The time and space that separates our reality is unfathomable. I could try to draw you a picture, but it would look something like two fucked up stick figures jumping over a dotted line. While you understand that I am gone and may never return, my story remains. It will carry on for all eternity because that is what true love is. It never dies and while you may think you have heard the greatest love stories before, you have never heard one quite like this.

In order for you to truly understand, you will first have to let go of everything you have ever been told about time and space being separate. You will need to know that a single moment of life consists of a million different moments and in those moments a billion more. You have to imagine your life as a mirror that does not reflect the exact image in it, but a partial reflection if the choices we make throughout. Only then will you be able to envision the greatest story there ever was. A story of a boy and a girl who without a doubt, in no matter what reality they reside, no matter what time or universe, no matter what moment, are meant to be together for as long as the human mind can possibly fathom.

Now, I'm no angel. I've made too many mistakes that I could never retract, but that's what makes my story real. This is not for the faint hearted. This is no lovey dovey romance that makes those ugly little bastard butterflies flutter in your stomach. This is truth and many lifetimes of it. I have traveled a long way to ensure this story reaches your time and it is up to you weather you believe it to be real . I have faith that you will understand why this story must never die. You will have many questions along the way, but in the end, you will understand. In the end, you will understand. Though I am far, I have never been closer.

Your one true love,

Edward


	2. Chapter 2: How's It Gonna Be

Chapter 2: How's It Gonna Be

5 years after high school…..

Abruptly I awake to a burning sensation in my eyes. Rubbing them with fury and cursing the morning sun, I attempt to open them, first the left then the right. Blurred vision. I can see the sun rays shining through the window, dust particles floating in the air partially mixed with smoke swirls coming from the other room. The smell of cigarette smoke fills my nostrils and I can't breathe. "Who the fuck is smoking? Take that shit outside assholes!" I managed.

Stumbling out of my bed I manage to make it passed the piles of garbage on the floor . A Pizza box from earlier this week, empty soda bottles and a 12 pack of empty beer from last night. My head is spinning in circles as I enter the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I see a man, no more than a boy. My hair has taken the color of a middle eastern sandstorm. I'm not even sure when I last combed it. It's got a mind of it's own. Most mornings I wake up and just shake it out. Staring in the mirror I wonder, How the hell did I get here. My light gray t-shirt is stained and with a large hole near the collar. It hangs, stretched out over my sweatpants that are two sizes too big. I attempt to brush my teeth and rip off my clothes simultaneously. I. Need. A. Shower. Now. My lower half has taken on the meaning of morning wood. As I jump in the shower the steam files up the sides of the walls. I lean against the wall letting the water run down my back as I slowly begin to relieve myself. But I can't. Her face flashes in the back of my mind and it's an image I cant erase. Her skin was a pale white and her hair dark, flowing effortlessly over her shoulders. She was mine, and she was fucking beautiful. I couldn't get her out of my head . I had to get her out of my head. I finished up my shower and got dressed.

As I walked down the steps into the living room I saw Jasper laid out on the couch with a beer in one had. What a fucking asshole. " I told you about smoking in the house man!" I yelled, "I was sleeping."

"Sorry dude, It's cold outside. Snow's coming down pretty hard. " he said.

I excused his meaningless banter about the cold. I hated the smell of smoke. I'm not sure why exactly, but every time I smelled it, I got a funny feeling as though something bad happened involving a fire or something. I don't know. It's kind of weird, but I was never into the smoking thing. I managed my way to the kitchen hoping there might still be just enough orange juice in the fridge to fill a cup. It was my lucky day. My head was still pounding as I downed a few pills and chugged back the last of the juice.

Jasper sat on the couch laughing to himself, watching some time wasting reality show as usual. We've been friends since we were kids. He's always known what he wanted to do, and was always sure he was going to make it happen. When we were kids he tried to get me to be in his band, the Night Crawlers, but I just wasn't interested. He still insist to this day that I should be a part of it. Never gives up. He is alive by night living the life of a musician and by morning a couch potato with a beer in hand. I don't envy his life at all, but he is my best friend and it makes him happy. Unfortunately, there is one thing that makes him happy that I'm not quite sure about.

" Edward! Are you ready to go?" Alice questioned as she came stirring out of Jaspers bedroom. Alice and Jasper had been dating since high school. She's ok I guess, but a little to uppity for me. I mean, she never stops. I don't know how they have managed to make it this long. They are complete opposites, but nevertheless, they are in love. Besides the fact she dates my best friend, she is also _her _best friend. Bella's.

"Go where, Alice?" I had been trying to avoid her.

" You know where. You promised her Edward. You have to go." She stared at me with questioning eyes. I knew exactly what she was talking about and at this point I'm not sure there is anyway I could avoid it. I did not want to go. There were a million excuses I could make up. I had a headache. It was snowing outside, maybe I'll decide to join Jaspers band today.

"I know what your thinking" She said, " It's not going to work. You made a promise and we are leaving now, so get ready.

I tried the college thing after high school and it just wasn't for me. I mean, I would have stayed and got my degree, but the circumstances were no longer in my favor. My parents died when I was younger and left me a trust which I was to receive upon my 18th birthday. I was an only child and the money they left me could very well keep me going for the rest of my life and about 100 other peoples lives. I'm not a big spender, and I live a very simple life. I haven't quite figured out what I want to do with my life yet and everyone around me has been pretty worried lately. Lately is an understatement. They have been worried about me for the past 4 years to be exact. There was a point where everything went off track. I couldn't see it myself at first, but now looking back I know the exact moment, and place where everything changed. It was the day I died.

Riding a long side Alice in the jeep, I stared out the window at the snow whisking passed us, clinging to the trees. This is not a trip I wanted to make today. I know I promised her I would visit, but today was not a good one. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Alice reassured me that everything would be ok as we ripped through the familiar path that told me we were getting closer. My heart began to beat faster as I could feel it through my chest. It was going to explode through my coat and there was nothing I could do. My hands began to sweat as I clasped onto the door beside me and a few more yards we would be there.

Pulling up, we came to a stop and Alice had to open the car door and basically drag me from my seat. " Come on, we are here. " she said. " I'll wait here and give you a minute, ok?"

I walked slowly up the path with my head hanging low. One hand tucked deep within my pocket to keep warm, but at this point, I couldn't feel a thing. My body had gone numb, and not from the cold. Everything I had ever felt in my heart had come crashing back as if waves in the ocean breaking upon my body. My heart was beating so fast as if in a race and I could almost feel it breaking into a thousand pieces. A few more steps and I would be there. I promised her I would visit. I made a promise and I had intended to keep it, but some days are harder than others. Alice, though I struggle to endure her hypersonic personality, keeps me going. She insures that I keep my promise because she is one of the few people who truly knows the extent of my love. I have arrived.

I slowly looked up and replace my gaze from the ground. The snow is steady falling and it's hard to see anything, but I know this is the place. My heart has almost stopped beating completely. Am I still alive? I can't do this and every bone in my body wants to turn around and run back to the car. It was then that it came flashing back to me. The day I promised I would come. I closed my eyes and I could see the tears falling from her face. I could see the sadness in her eyes but I could feel the love in her heart. She was so pure and perfect. She would do anything for me as I would for her. I promised I would love her for the rest of my life. I opened my eyes, falling to my knees, hitting the snow covered ground in front of her. I could no longer hold it in and began to cry. I brushed the snow away and between tears read " In loving Memory of Isabella Swan" as I placed the flowers in front of her grave and said, " I'm here Bella."

To be continued…..


End file.
